King Grudnark's story of the Crystal
This is when King Grudnark tells the truth about the crystal and asks Max to save his daughter and Dinolantis in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (we see Banner and Double D checking on the king with Koji and Max goes to the throne room) Max Taylor: How's he doing? Double D: No good. Internal bleeding. There's nothing I can do. Max Taylor: What a nightmare. And it's my fault I've brought her here. Koji Minamoto: Don't blame youself, she's been after that crystal since Iceland. Max Taylor: The crystal. Koji, that's it. These crystals they some sort of healing energy. Let's do this... King Grudnark: No, where is my daughter? Max Taylor: She's... King Grudnark: She has been chosen. Like her mother, before her. Max Taylor: What? Koichi Kimura: What are you talking about? King Grudnark: In times of dangers, the crystal would choose a host. One of royal blood, to protect itself and it's people. It will accept no other. Max Taylor: Wait, a minute, "choose?" So that thing is alive? King Grudnark: In a way. The crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all who came before us. In return, it provides power. Longevity. Protection. As it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own. (coughs) In my arrogance, I sought to use it as a weapon of war. But its power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us...and led to our destruction. Max Taylor: So that's why you hid it beneath the city. To prevent history from repeating itself! King Grudnark: And to prevent Jama from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife. Max Taylor: What do you mean? What's going to happen to her? King Grudnark: If she remains bonded to the crystal...she could be lost to it forever. The love of my daughter is all I have left. My burden would have become hers when the time was right...but now, it falls to you. (He gives Max his pendant) Max Taylor: Me? King Grudnark: Return the crystal. Save Dinolantis. Save my daughter. (He then dies as the guards all bow down in sorrow) Owen Grady: So what will it be, Max? Whether you save the city or back down. It's your decision. Max Taylor: 'Oh, my decision? Well, I think we've seen how effective my decisions have been. Let's recap. I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archeological find in recorded history, thus enabling the kidnap and/or murder of the royal family, not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man... INTO THE HANDS OF A ''MERCENARY NUTCASE WHO'S GOING TO SELL IT TO BOWSER!!! HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING ELSE!!!!? '''Sonic: Well... Iron Man: You did set the camp on fire and drop us down in that big hole. Max Taylor: '''Thank you! Thank you very much. '''Tails: '''And your welcome. '''Ocellus: Look, it's okay. We'd didn't know. But now it's not the time to back down. Iron Man: Beside, your father would never give up on anything, including you, Max. So let's go over to the bad guys and show them what we're made off. Knuckles: '''Listen it's dangerous, so be careful. '''Max Taylor: '''I won't let things happen, once we Save Dinolantis, All of them can survive. '''Double D: But how? Colonel Violet and the bad guys got away with the crystal. Davis Motomiya: We have to come up with the plan to save her and Dinolantis. Max Taylor: I have an idea. (Max was towards the stairs) Takato Matsuki: Okay then what's the idea? Max Taylor: I'm going after Violet. Zander: Are you crazy!? Max Taylor: I didn't say it's stupid. But I know that it's the right thing. (He walks down) Eddy: (groans) Come on, let's go before he hurts himself. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts